


Come fly the friendly skies

by fortytworedvines



Category: Cabin Pressure, Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: It’s four years since Martin left for Swiss Air and a year since Serena came back from her sabbatical. Serena has concocted a plan to surprise Bernie, and it involves OJS Air...





	Come fly the friendly skies

Carolyn is sitting in her portcabin poring over the calendar when the phone rings.

“OJS Air, Carolyn Shipwright speaking. How can I help you?” She nods, checks the calendar and makes a noise of assent. Grabbing her notepad she starts scribbling down details, a smile growing on her face.

“Well that all seems straightforward enough,” she says finally, “We’ll see you then, Ms Campbell.” She hangs up, leans back in her seat with an unusual grin on her face; is still smiling when Herc comes in.

“Hello darling,” he says, then spots her expression, “What’s come over you?”

“Catch,” Carolyn throws the notebook at him.

He scans her notes quickly and then chuckles, “Come over all romantic in your old age have you?”

“I’ve warned you about using that word,” she replies.

“What, old?”

“Romantic,” she snorts.

 

It’s a warm summer’s afternoon and Bernie is climbing into Serena’s car with only a hint of trepidation. “I really wish you’d tell me what you’ve got planned,” she says plaintively.  
“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Serena points out.  
“Just a hint?” Bernie pleads but Serena grins and shakes her head.

Serena keeps the chat general as she drives to their destination. Work and family- and she can talk about family now, Eleanor’s death will always be with her, a constant ache, but it’s no longer overwhelming.

“Nearly there,” she says, eventually.

“Fitton,” says Bernie, spotting a road sign, “What on earth is in Fitton?” Her confusion only grows as Serena pulls into the airfield and pulls up next to a small portacabin.

“Surprise!” says Serena, gesturing across the tarmac to a small jet aeroplane.

“You’ve...bought a plane?”

“A little out of my price league darling. A private flight, actually.”

“Oh,” Bernie breathes, “How lovely.”

An older lady strides out of the portacabin. “Ms Campbell?” she says and Serena shakes her hand.

“Good to meet you again Ms Ship-”

Carolyn cuts her off, “Call me Carolyn, please. Follow me and we’ll get you settled on GERTI.”

 

“ ‘Again’?” hisses Bernie softly, “When did you meet her before?”

“When I was on sabbatical,” Serena replies, “I got stranded and well… long story short her company rescued me. Naturally when I was thinking of a fun surprise for you I thought of her.”

They’re at the plane by this point and climbing up the short staircase that Bernie is trying very hard not to notice is quite rickety. Carolyn smiles at her expression, “Don’t worry, she’s perfectly airworthy. Better than she used to be even, now we’ve removed several miles of gold wiring from her.”

“Gold wiring?” stutters Bernie, absolutely certain that she’s lost the plot somewhere along the line.

 

Another woman, a younger one, is waiting on board. Bernie absolutely does not notice that she’s quite attractive, with striking features and a friendly smile. Maybe a decade younger than Bernie and Serena and wearing her age elegantly.

“I’m Theresa,” she says with a pleasant accent that Bernie thinks may be German, “I’ll be your cabin crew today.” Then she turns to Carolyn, “Don’t worry Carolyn, I’ve got it from here. Go and enjoy your date,” she winks and Carolyn blushes.

“It’s not a date, we’re just going to be… in the same place...” She coughs slightly. “Enjoy your flight ladies,” and bustles off.

 

Theresa settles Bernie and Serena into their seats, pours them a glass of wine each (Shiraz, naturally) and passes them the safety leaflet. “We’ve got a video too,” she adds, “I’ll just go ask Mart- I mean, the Captain, to play it.” She laughs suddenly and disappears to the back of the plane. The tv screen in the front of the plane crackles into life and a frustrated looking middle aged man appears on it. “Hello,” he says bitterly, and Serena and Bernie exchange a puzzled glance, “My name… is… Douggie.” The look he gives the camera makes them both sputter and by the end of the safety briefing they are both in fits of laughter.

“Good, isn’t it,” says Theresa as she reappears.

“Spectacular,” says Serena with a smile, “But I don’t remember seeing it last time I flew with you. And what’s happened to Arthur?”

“Arthur is the usual cabin attendant,” Theresa explains to Bernie, who was looking puzzled, “He’s babysitting actually. My husband and I are over here on holiday and as Arthur is one of our son’s godparents he decided he’d like to spend some quality time with him. So he’s there and here I am.”

“You’re working on your holiday?” asks Bernie, aghast.

“Trust me,” Theresa replies, “Compared to running around after a toddler all day this is a wonderful break. And it has perks.” She winks unexpectedly and disappears again as the captain’s voice sounds in the cabin.

“Good afternoon ladies and.. uh.. ladies. My name is Captain Crieff and I will be flying you this evening to uh...” there’s a pause and a murmur, “That is, I will be flying you. On your trip. This evening. Joining me in the flight deck is Captain Richardson. We do hope you enjoy your flight.”

 

It’s a beautiful summer evening as GERTI takes off.

Bernie is sitting in the window seat, fingers interlaced through Serena’s staring at the ground as it falls away beneath them. She turns to her partner, tears glistening in her eyes and smiles. “This is amazing, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Serena breathes and ghosts a kiss next to Bernie’s mouth. “I wanted to do something special for you, to say thank you.” She holds Bernie’s gaze, “You were there for me even when I was pushing you away, you were there for me even when I was the other side of the world. And this past year I know – it’s been tough sometimes, but it’s also been the most wonderful year. So, thank you.”

Bernie chokes a little, then smiles, brushes her thumb over Serena’s. “You’re more than worth it,” she says gently.

“It’s symbolic,” Serena says after they’ve gazed at each other silently for a few beats, “This trip. It’s exactly a year since I came back, and now we’re flying together.”

Bernie leans in and kisses her.

 

Martin is in control and Douglas is stretched out in his seat, relaxed.

“So do you reckon Theresa’s going to tell them?”

“No, I don’t think so. She won’t want to make them feel awkward.”

“I think she should, right as they leave. It would be the icing on the cake, so to speak. Up to her though, I suppose. Anyway, it’s nice to have you back.”

“Even nice to be back in the First Officer’s seat?” Martin jokes.

“Yes,” says Douglas, firmly enough that Martin stares at him.

“Oh you know, much harder to tease Herc.”

“And?”

“He makes me do most of the paperwork,” says Douglas, so mournfully that Martin laughs, “Apparently it’s only fair because I have the bigger salary. And of course Carolyn is always on _his_ side.”

“Well I’m glad to relieve you of the burden, even if it is only for a week.”

“Doesn’t Theresa mind you spending your holiday working for OJS?”

“Not really. It’s only a couple of flights, and Arthur is so keen to look after Douggie that it really does feel like a proper break.”

Douglas winces. “I still can’t believe you called the poor boy that.”

“Don’t you think Douglas is a bit long for a two year old? Douggie is much better while he’s little.”

“I can’t believe you named him after me at all.”

“Well, you are his godfather.”

“So’s Arthur!”

“True. But he looked more like a Douglas.”

“He looked like a potato! A squished, red potato!… Oh… I, Martin I didn’t mean that, he was a very handsome baby...”

Martin laughs, “I thought much the same thing but for heaven’s sake don’t tell Theresa.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”  
“Deal.”

There’s silence in the flight deck for a little while, then Douglas says, “I really want to know what’s going to happen. It’s all horribly romantic.”

“Theresa’s going to buzz us. We’ve worked out a code.”

“Of course you have. Now, we’re going to have to time that bit carefully...”

 

 

Bernie is pressed up against the window, drinking in the view. She’s flown before of course, countless times, to and from Afghanistan and Iraq. But this, this gentle tour of England at the most beautiful time of year, with just Serena to enjoy it with, is really perfect.

Serena is also staring at the view, but her view is Bernie. Bernie’s messy blonde hair tickling her neck in a way that makes Serena want to brush it off and kiss the skin underneath… She shakes herself from this train of thought. Private though the flight may be, she is still aware that Theresa could walk through at any time… And when she thinks of what is to come she can feel adrenalin pumping through her veins and she has to bite down on her tongue to keep from blurting anything out.

Bernie feels Serena’s gaze and turns to her, smiles. Licks her lips and watches as Serena’s eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips and back again. Leaning forward she kisses her chastely. “I love you,” she murmurs.

Serena is about to respond in kind when they hear a thump from the small cabin at the back. They exchange startled glances when they hear it again and they both instinctively know, medical professionals as they are, that something is wrong. Serena is out of her seat in a flash, Bernie just behind.

Serena tears through the curtain that separates the passenger area from the cabin at the back to see Theresa clutching at her throat, thumping the work surface.

“She’s choking,” Bernie says.

“I can see,” replies Serena tightly but she’s already in action, leaning Theresa forward, hand on the centre of her back and thumping her. Bernie counts for her and when she reaches five Bernie pushes forward, takes Theresa and performs the Heimlich manoeuvre. And they’re lucky. So lucky, as an object flies out of Theresa’s mouth and Theresa gasps and takes a breath. Bernie cradles the woman and lowers her gently to the floor. “You’re okay,” she says reassuringly, “You’ll be fine.”

Serena finds the tap and a glass and gets her a drink of water.

“Thank you,” Theresa rasps and sips delicately. “Sorry.” she adds. Her teeth chatter against the glass as she starts to shake.

Bernie and Serena look at each other. ‘Take her mind off it’, Bernie says silently. They sit on the floor together.

“So, if you’re being Cabin Crew when you’re on holiday, what’s your normal job?” asks Serena.

“Something _quite_ different,” says Theresa faintly.

“Would you tell us about it?” asks Serena, “It’ll help,” she adds.

Theresa puts the glass down and a grin spreads slowly across her face. “Guess,” she says.

“Guess?” asks Serena, taken aback.

“Yes, go on.”

If this will help her forget her panic then, Bernie supposes, they better do it. “Well, you’re obviously used to dealing with people,” she muses, “and you seem to be very professional-”

“Thank you!” Theresa cuts in.

“So… I think… lawyer.”

“Not even close,” Theresa smiles.

“Dustbin woman,” says Serena, completely straight-faced and then laughs at the look on the other two’s faces. “Well if Bernie wasn’t close...”

“The boys play twenty questions sometimes.”

“Okay,” says Serena. “Do you wear a uniform?”

“No.”

“Do you have to deal with members of the public?”

“Very much yes.”

“Do you own a company?”

Theresa laughs and shakes her head.

The intercom buzzes at this point.

“Theresa?”

Theresa stumbles to her feet and pushes the button. “Yes Martin?”

“We’d uh… if you wouldn’t mind we’d um...”

“What Martin is _trying_ to say is: we’re parched and would very much like some coffee. Please.”

“Thank you Douglas! Also we’re getting close-”

“I’ll make you some coffee now,” Theresa cuts in hurriedly, “Be with you shortly.” She turns to the other two, “You’d best go and sit down,” and making sure Bernie can’t see she winks at Serena, “I’d better get busy. You don’t want two caffeine deprived pilots!”

 

Theresa has been through with the coffee and vanished again when the Captain’s voice sounds.

“Ladies, we’ll be approaching Holby on the right hand side shortly.”

“We’re flying over Holby?” Bernie asks.

“Surprise,” smiles Serena.

The dusk is gathering rapidly and the plane seems to be lowering as they approach the city. Bernie stares as lights twinkle on and turns the ground into a sea of stars.

“It’s so beautiful,” she whispers.

Serena leans in to her, pointing out the major roads, the cathedral which is really the only tall landmark in the city.

Then Bernie points, “That must be the hospital, up ahead.”

“Yes,” Serena’s voice catches in her throat as she replies but Bernie doesn’t seem to notice.

The plane lowers again, slightly, and starts to turn.

Serena grips the handrest of her seat so tightly that her fingers turn white.

“Look, it’s just down there!” says Bernie, “Oh the times I’ve spent on that roof!” and then she gasps. Gasps and laughs and stares as hundreds of points of light suddenly appear on that same roof, flickering and glowing and forming a perfect heart.

Bernie turns to Serena and her question disappears into nothing as she sees the tiny box that Serena is holding out.

Serena licks her lips. Her heart is pounding and her mouth is dry.

“Bernie. You’re my wonderful, perfect partner. In theatre and out. You’re my home, the love of my life and I’d like to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Would you...” her voice cracks, “Would you do me the honour of being my wife?” She flips the box open and takes out the ring. It’s simple, because Bernie isn’t one for flashy things. Just a plain silver band with a sapphire set in it (the colour of Bernie’s scrubs, although that hadn’t occurred to Serena when she’d chosen it).

Bernie is gazing at her like she’s the sun, the moon, the entire universe and for a moment Serena is worried that she might have broken her. Then finally Bernie speaks, soft but certain.

“I would be honoured, Ms Campbell.”

Serena slips the ring gently on her finger and Theresa, who is spying from the galley, buzzes the intercom frantically. She figures Martin will understand. Then, because she has a job to do, she retrieves the champagne which was thankfully stashed out of sight earlier, pops the cork and pours it carefully into two glasses.

She gives them a minute. If she wasn’t so happy with Martin she would be jealous, the way the two of them are looking at each other.

 

“Champagne?” Theresa hesitates to interrupt but after all Serena had brought the stuff.

Serena tears her gaze away from Bernie to smile up at her. “Thank you,” she says, taking the glasses and passing one to Bernie.

“Congratulations,” Theresa says and then runs away to the flight deck.

 

“Well?!” demands Douglas as she enters.

“Horribly romantic,” Theresa sighs, “They’re disgustingly in love.” She brushes her fingers along Martin’s shoulders and he twists to shoot her a quick smile before turning his attention back to his instruments.

“Martin...” she pauses and then continues. “I need to tell you something but I also need you not to panic when I tell you, so should I tell you now or later?”

“You’re doing Arthur’s job,” says Douglas, “You’re not supposed to be actually channelling him.”

“Douglas, you have control,” says Martin tightly.

“I have control,” agrees Douglas and Martin twists round worriedly.

“I’d like to pay for their flight,” says Theresa.

“Oh,” says Martin, taken aback, “That’s not very worrying. Why should I panic? Expensive but not _that_ expensive.”

“Because… because they saved my life, earlier.”

“WHAT?!”

“And there’s the panic,” mutters Douglas.

“I was choking. I couldn’t make a noise to call out but somehow they heard and well… between them they got the grape out. So I do owe them.”

Martin is on his feet in a second, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her in close. “You’re okay now?”

“Absolutely fine,” Theresa reassures him. Then she kisses him.

“No hankey pankey on the flight deck!” Douglas cuts in.

“Sorry,” they both reply, but Martin keeps his arms firmly around his wife.

 

“What’s wrong?” snaps Carolyn over the satcom, “Tosca’s nearly finished!”

“Can you refund Ms Campbell please?” asks Martin.

“Why? What’s happened? Have you broken something? Have you killed her?”

“Oh, stop panicking,” Douglas sighs, “Theresa seems to be desperate to pay for their trip as a grand gesture. I’m sure she’ll explain later.”

“Oh. Okay then. Will do. Right, I’ve wasted enough time on you, see you later.”

 

 

It’s not that long a flight from Holby back to Fitton and Bernie spends it with her arms wrapped around Serena (her fiancee!) whispering in her ear all the things she’d like to do when they get safely home. Serena kisses her – her cheek, her ear, her neck – but it’s not till Bernie reaches the end of her list that she sits back in absolute shock.

“You’ll do that?! For me?!”

“For a week,” replies Bernie, a tad smugly.

And Serena leans back in her seat and imagines it, the bliss – a whole week without having to do any washing up.

 

They come back to earth with a thud, albeit a small one, and the screech of brakes as GERTI glides to a halt. They unstrap themselves, stretch, smile.

Theresa waits for them by the door, shakes both their hands with a smile.

“Ms Campbell, Serena,” she bites her lip slightly, unused to feeling so uncertain and unsure how to phrase this, “I’d like to pay for your flight. Please.” She adds.

Serena gapes at her. “What, why?”

“Two reasons, one, the main one, being that you both saved my life,” she shivers slightly and Bernie reaches out sympathetically and rubs her arm, “and two, I’d like to for an engagement present to you both.”

“I couldn’t possibly accept,” gasps Serena, “Not for your ears Bernie, but this wasn’t precisely cheap!”

Theresa breaks into a sudden grin. “I believe you had sixteen questions left.”

“Oh, playing twenty questions are you?” Douglas emerges from the cockpit with Martin just behind.

“Hello, love,” Martin slips behind Theresa and wraps his arms around her waist. “What are they guessing?”

“My job,” she replies.

“That’s a tad unfair, Theresa,” Douglas remarks.

Serena is looking from Theresa to Martin. “Hang on, if you’re here on holiday… are you a pilot normally?”

“If you’re asking ‘Is he spending his holiday from flying aeroplanes _flying an aeroplane_ ’ then you would be precisely right,” drawls Douglas, “Martin is quite special like that,” but his words are toned down by the fond look he gives the other man. “I feel like this could turn into a long evening, so may I cut it short? Ms Campbell, Ms Wolfe, may I present her Serene Highness Princess Theresa Gustafa Bonaventura of Lichtenstein. Otherwise known as Mrs Crieff.”

Theresa beams at him, “You finally remembered my middle names!”

Serena sits down suddenly on the nearest chair. “You’re a princess!”

Bernie laughs, “Oh dear. You’re never going to be able to top this are you! A princess served us wine!”

Theresa smiles at them both, “So you see, although I admit that paying for this trip is quite an extravagant gesture, it’s not _absurdly_ extravagant.”

 

“Hello?!” calls a voice from outside, “GERTI has been still for a very long time and nobody is getting out. Are you all dead?”

“We’re fine, Carolyn,” Douglas calls back, “We’re coming now.”

They troop down the stairs as a group, and Carolyn says, “Right, pub.” She looks at Bernie and Serena, spies the ring and says “Would you like to join us? Celebrations seem to be in order.”

“I think they may want to celebrate without so many… onlookers,” Douglas points out.

“Would you come to ours tomorrow, if you’re free?” Theresa asks, “We’ve rented a rather nice house in Fitton and everybody’s coming. You can meet Douggie. And my brother Max.” She can see Serena hesitating and says softly, “I still feel that I owe you, and I would like to get to know you better. Both of you.”

Serena looks at Bernie and Bernie nods and grins. Theresa gives them her number and they all smile and wave. It’s just as they’re leaving that something strikes Bernie.

“Theresa?” she calls across, “Your brother Max would be..?”

“King of Lichtenstein, yes. See you tomorrow!”

 

Bernie and Serena collapse into bed. They’re elated but also exhausted so the kisses stay soft as they tangle their arms and legs together.

“This has been the best day of my life,” Bernie whispers, heartfelt.

“Mine too,” Serena agrees.

“How’d you do the lights on the hospital roof?”

“I confided in Dom and… Ric. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Mind?! How could I mind? It’s the most wonderful romantic thing anybody has ever done for me. I love you, Serena Campbell.”

“And I love you Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”

Bernie snorts a laugh and buries her head in Serena’s shoulder. She’s just drifting off when a thought occurs to her.

“Serena?”

“Yes?”

“Did you propose in the middle of a flight so that I couldn’t run away?”

Her only answer is a giggle.


End file.
